Lembar yang Hilang
by irina autumn
Summary: Dia putri saljunya dan lelaki itu pangerannya, mungkin. —america/belarus. au.
1. prolog

**disclaimer**: hetalia axis powers belongs to hidekaz himaruya; terinspirasi dari dongeng putri salju dan salah sau prompt dari tragicotpbot—tidak akan diberitahukan dulu karena saya nggak mau spoiler.

**warns**: alternative universe. diusahakan tidak banyak ooc. alur melompat tanpa pemberitahuan, hati-hati.

**note:** i'm back for a moment, demi menuntaskan nazar yang ini :"B tidak dapat menjanjikan cepat update karena semua itu tergantung situasi dan kondisi (dan ya, skripsi tinggal menghitung bulan._.), tetapi diusahakan update secepat mungkin.

bismillah, semoga saya konsisten.

* * *

**lembar yang hilang**

"_i thought we'd last forever._"  
apink – fairytale love

* * *

"—dan putri salju hidup bahagia selamanya bersama pangeran."

"Bukan."

"Eh, maksudnya?"

"Putri salju nggak hidup bahagia selamanya, Kak Katya."

"Terus ... bagaimana?"

"Aku lupa. Yang pasti akhir ceritanya bukan seperti itu."

* * *

Pemikiran itu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Natalia mendengus, menutup buku Putri Salju tua di tangan. Menatap baik-baik sampulnya yang kecokelatan dengan tekukan menghiasi tepi. Indikasi bahwa buku itu sudah lama—di matanya buku itu hanya cetakan kesekian yang kebetulan jatuh ke tangan-tangan peminjam serampangan. Ceritanya tak konsisten—ada begitu banyak versi Putri Salju yang didengarnya sejak belia dengan akhiran yang sama_—hidup bahagia selamanya_. Natalia sejak belia selalu menganggap itu salah—dongeng itu salah, terlebih kata bahagia selamanya di akhir cerita.

_Akhir tak pernah bahagia._Garis bawah, akhir yang salah.

Dan berakhir di depan rak buku seraya membolak-balik sebuah buku usang bukanlah ekspetasinya. Adalah untuk belajar demi ulangan aljabar, niatan awal gadis itu datang ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan adalah tempat paling tenang yang dimiliki oleh sekolah, tempat dengan tingkat distraksi luar paling minim serta paling jarang dikunjungi orang lain sehingga perpustakaan senantiasa sepi.

"Iggy, tungguuuu!"

Baiklah, tidak sepenuhnya sepi.

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening. Heran, orang bodoh mana yang berteriak di perpustakaan? Tidak mau repot-repot membalikkan badan untuk mengetahui siapa biangnya. Untuk apa? Bukan urusannya. Ia menunduk, meraih salah satu buku latihan soal aljabar di rak terbawah. Ini yang ia butuhkan. Ini yang dicarinya, bukan buku tua di tangannya. Begitu ia kembali berdiri dan hendak kembali menuju mejanya, seorang pemuda sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

Manik biru dingin milik Natalia menindai. Pemuda itu tersenyum polos. Safir di balik kacamatanya berbinar penuh antusiasme dan harapan. Rambutnya pirang kotor dan beberapa helainya mencuat ke atas. Dilihat dari lambang yang terjahit rapi di seragamnya, pemuda itu dari angkatan yang sama dengan Natalia.

Tetapi Natalia tidak kenal.

"Kau suka dongeng ya, Nona?" Pemuda itu bertanya, telunjuk sang pemuda mengarah pada buku Putri Salju usang di tangan, "Bisa tolong rekomendasikan aku buku yang bagus dan mudah dimengerti? Aku ada tugas bahasa Inggris, hehe."

Dari penilaian pandangan pertama, Natalia tahu ia tak perlu repot-repot meladeni pemuda asing di depan. Diucapkannya, "Cari sendiri," dengan nada dingin, bersamaan dengan kaki jenjangnya yang melangkah menjauh.

Tapi pemuda asing itu mengikutinya, masih dengan permintaan (atau rengekan?) yang sama.

"Oh, tolonglaaah."

Natalia mempercepat langkahnya. Pemuda asing itu tak menyerah.

"Sebentar saja ya, Nona. Tolonglaah."

Pemuda itu dapat membuntuti dan mengganggunya seharian penuh dan itu sangat mengganggu.

"Aku mau belajar. Pergi sana."

Dan itu akhir percakapan mereka beberapa puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berdentang.

* * *

"—_berjanjilah—"_

* * *

Natalia langsung membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya.

_Mimpi?_

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi sang gadis untuk menyadari keadaan sekitar. Manik birunya memandang perpustakaan yang kini kosong, yang lampunya telah dinyalakan karena langit luar yang menggelap. Decakan sebal lolos dari kurva kembar, sudah berapa lama ia tertidur lelap? Dengan terburu-buru, gadis itu merapikan buku-bukunya, menutup kembali buku besar sejarah Eropa yang menjadi sumber pembelajarannya, kemudian berlari menuju tasnya, memasukkan barang-barang dengan tergesa. Setelah selesai, barulah ia berani melihat jam. Hampir jam enam.

Kakak perempuannya pasti cemas.

Natalia melangkah dengan tergesa dari perpustakaan, mengabaikan tatapan heran sang penjaga yang tengah merapikan buku-buku yang dibaca. Langkahnya dipercepat, menelusuri koridor yang mulai gelap, melewati loker-loker yang telah terkunci rapat, hingga akhirnya dara itu tiba di penghujung—pintu depan yang terbuka dengan genangan air di bawahnya.

Hujan.

Turun di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

Sayangnya, Natalia tidak dapat menemukan alternatif untuk tetap menyelamatkan tubuhnya kecuali berdiam menunggu hujan reda. Ia benci jika rambut platinanya basah, pakaiannya basah, atau pun buku-buku di dalam tasnya basah.

"Eh, Nona? Nonaaa, izinkan aku mengantarmu!"

Orang berisik itu lagi.

"Aku menolak."

Safir milik sang gadis kembali memandang hujan. Menerka-nerka kapan hujan berhenti sempurna sehingga ia bisa pulang ke rumah. Menolak ajakan sang pemuda karena—memangnya siapa mereka dan siapa pemuda itu sampai ia sudi mengiyakan? Menit demi menit berjalan lambat hingga pemuda asing itu berdeham, meminta atensi Natalia.

"Kalau begitu, bawalah." Payung warna biru muda itu disodorkan pada sang gadis. Natalia menatapnya, pemuda asing itu memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Kembalikannya kapan-kapan saja. Namaku Alfred, omong-omong. Salam kenal!"

Payung ada di genggamannya. Senyumnya terulas tipis sebelum ia berkata di antara derai hujan.

"Natalia."

Dari sanalah semua bermula.

* * *

**to be continued**

**notes: **cover menyusul btw :"| (mager buka sotosop) /elah


	2. i

_Standard disclaimer and warnings applied._

.

.

.

"_it's just me waking from a dream."_

(red velvet – one of these nights)

.

.

"Terlambat."

Hanya ada cengiran apologetik yang dapat diberikan Alfred, juga garukan kepala. Dua gestur yang sama sekali tidak menimbulkan rasa puas bagi Arthur. Kedua tangan Arthur masih dilipat di depan dada, kedua kakinya masih berpijak di bawah keset rumah, zamrudnya masih memandang tajam.

"Ehe, maaf."

Alfred meringis. Hanya itu yang dapat lolos dari lisannya. Sebuah kalimat sia-sia. Arthur tidak menerima keterlambatan, tindakan Alfred tidak dapat masuk dalam daftar toleransi berkala.

"Maaf, maaf. Apanya yang maaf?" Nada suara itu meninggi, begitu tegas sehingga membuat Alfred mengkerut. "Kau seperti anak kucing yang baru dipaksa mandi. Mana payungmu?"

"... kupinjamkan. Ada seorang gadis yang kehujanan dan aku—"

Arthur kemudian menggelengkan kepala, sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah menjengkelkan namun sok pahlawan dari adik tirinya. Mementingkan orang lain tanpa peduli konsekuensi pada diri, tanpa peduli bahwa itu menimbulkan masalah lain. Mengabaikan seluruh rentetan omelan yang selalu keluar dari mulut Arthur, bertingkah sesukanya sendiri. Terlalu keras kepala untuk mengaku diri.

"Hah, terserah. Mandi, sana."

Dan itulah, salah satu sebab Arthur memutuskan argumentasi, membuat cengiran Alfred melebar beberapa senti.

.

.

.

Malam itu Alfred bermimpi.

Tubuhnya berada di sebuah ruangan megah, namun asing. Satu hal yang pertama kali dlihatnya adalah sosok perempuan dengan gaun membaluti tubuhnya (gaun yang mengingatkannya akan film-film lama berlatar zaman Victorian, atau lebih tua dari itu?). Perempuan itu membelakanginya, menatap cermin berukuran besar. Dari mulutnya keluar senandung merdu ganjil, sebuah lagu yang tak dikenalinya sama sekali. Jemari perempuan itu memegang erat sisir, menyisir rambutnya seakan itu adalah helaian benang sutra berbalut emas.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairiest of all?"_

Dari cermin itu, terdengarlah bariton membentuk kata.

"Putri Salju, Yang Mulia."

"Apa?" Nada suara itu menunjukkan ketidaksukaan, teramat kentara. Meninggi tajam. Napas Alfred tertahan, ujung-ujung jemarinya dirambati dingin. Perempuan itu beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum sinis, Alfred melihatnya dari balik pantulan cermin. "Baiklah, aku hanya harus melenyapkan Putri Salju sekali lagi, bukan?"

Ada tawa mengerikan yang didendangkan, beberapa detik sebelum Alfred akhirnya membuka mata.

.

.

.

Alfred mengerjap ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut platina menyodorkan payung tertutup ke arahnya.

"Kukembalikan."

Kata-kata itu dilontarkan sang gadis dengan nada dingin. Tatapan biru langit milik gadis itu—Natalia—seolah menelanjangi. Namun, senyuman ringan terulas di wajah sang pemuda, tawa ringan masih diperdengarkannya tanpa bosan, tanpa menghiraukan Natalia yang mendengus jengah.

"_Well_, terima kasih, ya." Lagi, Alfred bertutur seraya mengerling, "Senang melihatmu lagi, Natalia."

Ucapan Alfred tidaklah disambut baik oleh sang gadis. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Natalia berbalik. Barulah beberapa langkah diretas sebelum lengannya ditahan.

"Tunggu dulu, Nat."

Pemuda itu memegang tangan Natalia, menariknya perlahan, memaksa sang empunya untuk berbalik, menampakkan raut wajah yang tak menyenangkan. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang diberikan, sayangnya Alfred terlalu bebal untuk paham. Terlalu bebal untuk mencegah bibirnya mengulas cengiran.

"Boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Raut wajah tak menyenangkan dari Natalia pun tak mampu membuat Alfred gentar. Gadis itu hanya melengos, jawaban itu diutarakannya dengan nada pelan.

"Terserah."

Namun cukup untuk membuat cengiran di wajah sang pemuda bertambah sekian puluh mili.

.

.

.

Sebutlah ini, niatan modus yang hanya menjadi ekspetasi belaka.

Natalia berada beberapa meter di depan Alfred, melangkah seolah gadis itu berjalan seorang diri. Alfred di belakangnya, sibuk bersiul, dengan pandangan yang tak lepas pada gadis itu (percayalah, mereka awalnya berjalan bersisian sebelum Natalia menginjak kakinya dan melangkah lebih cepat membentuk jarak). Ada kalanya langkahnya dipercepat, namun Natalia kembali mempercepat langkahnya ketika jarak di antara mereka menipis. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa, dalam diam mengingat jalur ini, jalur menuju ke rumah Natalia (hei, siapa tahu ia butuh, kan?).

Langkahnya berhenti di dekat lampu lalu lintas, menjaga jarak dengan Natalia. Matanya tetap tak lepas memandang. Helai-helai platina gadis itu tampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari, membuatnya tertegun sejenak. Andaikan Natalia lebih sering tersenyum mungkin, mungkin gadis itu akan terlihat lebih, lebih cantik. Pemikirannya terpaksa ia hentikan ketika lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan tanda hijau. Alfred melangkah, mempercepat sehingga ia dapat menyambut Natalia di seberang. Begitu tiba di seberang, ia pun berbalik.

Natalia tidak menginjakkan kaki di seberang. Natalia berhenti di tiga perempat perjalanan. Lampu lalu lintas kembali berkedip, menunjukkan merah sebagai tanda izin kendaraan untuk melintas. Beberapa kendaraan mulai memacu langkahnya tanpa peduli nyawa manusia yang ada di hadapan, termasuklah sebuah mobil besar yang melaju kencang.

Gadis itu berdiri, mematung. Mobil yang melaju ke arahnya mungkin diibaratkan fatamorgana gurun.

"Nat—"

Alfred tercekat. Kakinya dipaksa untuk berlari, tangannya dipaksa untuk terulur sejauh mungkin, menggapai Natalia yang masih berdiri beku tak bergeming. Debar jantungnya tak karuan, bertanding dengan waktu yang turut mengulurkan tangan hendak merenggut.

"Natalia!"

Teriakannya lebih keras ketika tangannya mendarat di bahu sang gadis. Dengan satu sentakan, tubuh gadis itu berhasil ditarik menjauh, menuju trotoar. Mobil itu melaju pergi acuh. Gadis itu langkahnya limbung, namun tetap berdiri alih-alih terduduk.

"Hei! Natalia! Kau kenapa?"

Manik biru milik Natalia masih membulat penuh kengerian. Dalam gemetar, terlisanlah pelan, "... Y-yang Mulia ... maafkan saya..."

Membulatlah safir di rongga mata Alfred. Terkejut akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut sang gadis.

_Yang Mulia?_

.

.

.

**tbc**

.

.

**ichi's note:**

hai, maaf ya apdetannya telat :"D terima kasih sudah mengikuti :"D saya gak bisa kasih tanggal pasti buat apdetan berikutnya dan takutnya cerita ini bakal jadi lebih panjang dari ekspetasi awal saya (karena saya terpaksa rombak plotnya, _perhaps more chapters to be added_), jadi jangan bosan buat ngikutin terus ya :"D


End file.
